Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170609230934/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170609234658
Elsa of Arendelle was seated on her bed in her bedroom in another rich place away from Arendelle, she was in her blue beautiful, lovely, pretty pajamas nightgown/dress, reading but she felt as if she was being watched, she kept looking at her beautiful, lovely, pretty, recently pedicured barefeet, as if something was wrong with them. Elsa's toenails were beautifully painted colorfully blue and her soles of her feet were really soft. She wrinkled her soles of her feet and wiggled her toes relaxingly. She was adjusting to the cool air on her soles to easily relax them. She also scrunched her sexy toes too. Furthermore, she spread her their toes out mockingly. She was showing off her feet. She lifted her left leg and foot up in the air, wrinkled her soles of her left foot, wiggled her toes until she put her left foot down on her bed. She lifted her right leg and foot up in the air, wrinkled her soles of her right foot, wiggled her toes until she put her right foot down on her bed. She lifted her feet up in the air, wrinkled her soles of her feet, wiggled her toes until she finally put her feet down on her bed. However, she hadn't even had a relaxing, warm feet massage rub at all though. Plus, she hadn't had her soles of her feet nor her toes being stared nor looked at nor played with nor touched nor massaged nor rubbed nor kissed nor worshipped nor licked nor even tickled by anybody at all either. She lied down on her bed, closed her eyes and slept peacefully but she still wrinkled her soles of her feet, scrunched, wiggled her toes and spread her toes out though. She continued to do nothing but wrinkle her soles of her feet and wiggle and spread her toes out relaxingly until she finally stopped wrinkling her soles of her feet, stopped wiggling and spreading her toes out at last so she relaxed her soles of her feet and toes. However, she was unaware that someone was staring at her soles of her feet and toes. Then she felt someone was worshipping, touching, massaging, rubbing and tickling her soles of her feet and toes relaxingly while she still slept peacefully. Plus, someone was playing with her feet. Furthermore, someone was licking her soles of her feet and toes which it caused her to wrinkle her soles of her feet, scrunched, wiggled and spread her toes out again. Then she tried to resist the urge the laugh and giggle but she couldn't at all as she started giggling and laughing because she felt something or someone was poking her soles of her feet by tickling them in order to wake her up. Plus, she felt someone was scratching and skittering her fingernails all over Elsa's lovely soles of her feet faster and harder across her soles. Elsa finally opened her eyes, sat up as she woke up to find out who was tickling her. It was none other than her own housemate friend, Elphaba who was tickling her after she was staring at Elsa's soles of her feet and toes. "Elphaba, was that you tickling me? Why were you tickling me? What were your true intentions?" Elsa asked her friend. "I was looking at your feet, admiring them." Elphaba answered. "Because I have a foot fetish and your feet look really nice and sexy, especially your cute toes." "Hmm... what were you planning to do with my feet?" Elsa asked as she wrinkled her soles and wiggled her toes by spreading them out only just in order to tease, taunt and mock Elphaba.